


Of Fans and Fiction

by the_charm_caster



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not sef-insertion, also maybe its dub-con, but not really, but this OC chick is really one of us, since they really wanna get into each others pants but are looking for excuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes wrong, and Thor and Loki land in an alternate universe, right in the lap of a ThunderFrost shipper...( just because I'm THAT cruel). And the only way to get back, is ahem "if they unite their bodies and minds to escalate their powers"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this, because c'mon, how could I not? I know, I know, its all cheesy, but this idea really came to me during a thunderstorm, so hey, blame the God of Thunder, not me… Plus, this fandom was too full of angst, so I decided to write a fluff-mance thingy...
> 
> …Please don't kill me after reading this…

"Oh yes? It is because of you brother, that you do not take me to those wars!" Loki spat, eyes gleaming with anger, sparks flying at the edge of his fingertips.

"That's because you are not trained in fighting! You sit in the dark corners, with books and charms! You do not know how to slay and bleed." The God of the thunder screamed into his brother's face, lighting up the sky with an angry flash.

"Oh! That so? You think my magic is weak? I'll show you, how weak I am!" The God of Mischief smiled, evil and strong, casting a wordless spell. And then suddenly, there was smoke, all across the chambers, and the two Aesir Princes disappeared into the thin air and thick smoke.

* * *

Down somewhere, deep in the middle of nowhere, Earth, Maya was dancing around her room.

"All these feeeeels!" She screamed, clenching her chest. "Aaaaah!" She fell down on her knees, as if everything _really_ pained her.

The sky crackled with a huge web-like thunderbolt, lighting up the night sky. The sound of the rumbling was like a singer's chorus to the orchestra of the hailstorm. She looked up to the flash, eyes lighting up with a thousand constellations, and a pure smile on her face.

"Thunder!" She sobbed. "And Frost! Together! Aaaaah!"

This weather had been torturing the "fangirl" for almost two hours now. Obviously, her mother had mistaken her screams for fear, but Maya had assured her for good.

"Oh Thorrr!" She purred. "Loki!" She cried out in a heavy accent. Then she straightened, brushing her accent off. "Guys!" Her pitch was normal now. "I know, you're at _it,_ but I have to do homework, you know? All these ThunderFrost feels are like, killing me?"

Another thunder, and she was pretty sure, the momentum of the hail storm had picked up pace. "Oh!" Her face lit up with understanding. "You guys are approaching _the_ climax, is it? That's okay, that's okay! You can go on. I'll just sit in this corner and sob." She sat down, arms folding around her knees.

 _Oh, what have I become?_ She sighed, closing her eyes. _But, if only, if only I could see you once…for real…_

A huge lightening lit up the sky. But this time, something was different, she could _feel_ the static in the air. When she looked up, there was this huge flash, as if it was coming from _inside_ the room.

And maybe it was.

Slowly, but steadily, the room was filled with smoke. Not grey or black, but silver and gold, little sparks flying here and there.

And in came two men from nowhere, stumbling and falling on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe the God of Mischief was for real. And he was playing a mean trick with her. Or maybe the thunder had really hit _her_ and she died and went to heaven. Or hell. She thought she would go to hell. But, it looked like heaven mostly.

Because, down there, right _in front of her_ were _Chris Hemsworth_ and _Tom Hiddleston_! In their respective costumes!

And they were- well lets say, a _very_ compromising position, the blonde on top of the paler man, leading to an almost kiss.

"OH. MY. GOOD. LORD." She stood up, slowly, eyes unblinking with the fear that they might disappear in a blink.

"Oh my God. OH. MY G-"

"Yes, yes, you've said that. Anything else you want to say, Midgardian?" Lok- _Tom_ looked at her, tearing his eyes away from the Thunderer's lips and pushing him away.

"Loki!" Chris boomed, getting up, and pulling the other man up by his costume. "What is this?"

"Well, a trick. See, I can travel across the realms _without_ the BiFrost." Tom replied, with a smug grin.

Chris just stared at him, like he was really Thor.

"Ahem! A-a-a-a-h!" It appeared as if the "Midgardian" was singing. Something opera?

"And just what are you doing?" Loki asked, face confused.

"Oh. I-uh…My voice…Well I've been screaming for hours and I couldn't talk to you guys with that broken voice…That's just an old habit of me clearing my throat. Sorry." She blushed, still unbelieving that she was talking to Tom Hiddleston.

_Oh my goodness! I'm talking to Tom Hiddleston!_

"So…there was this convection, or interview, or shooting in _my_ town that _I_ missed hearing about…Or you guys from some reality show? Playing Loki'd with me?" She looked at them, blushing and then looked away. "Or maybe I died. Or this is a dream. Yes! This has to be a dream." She pinched herself. "Ow! This is not a dream." She looked upto Tom, nodding helplessly. He nodded too, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Maybe…Something's wrong with me. Yes! I shouldn't have stayed up all night, reading ThunderFrost. Oh God! I've gone crazy! Now what would happen to all my stories? I still haven't published even half of them!"

And on and on and on, she was mumbling, voice breathless.

"Silence Mortal!" Thor silenced her. Who was this Midgardian, who seemed to recognize them?

"Oh, of course! I'm so sorry! I-I'm an idiot!" She slapped her forehead. "I…Uhm, I'm your biggest fan! I love you guys! Everything about you! And Chris! I love your style!" She looked at the blonde. "The way you spin you hammer and boom! Boom! Thunder and flash and ka-boom and everything's down under!" She tried her best to imitate Thor. Then she turned to the Brit. "Oh my God, Tom! Tell me, is there anything I _not_ love about you? The way you talk, and the way you laugh and-oh the _way_ you laugh. You're all like _Eheheheheh!_ " She paused, giving a Loki-laugh. "See, I did good right?" She looked at him, eyes expecting something and he, confused, nodded, because that seemed to be the right answer. The _only_ answer, maybe. "I've been practicing," she said proudly.

"Oh my God! I _have_ to have a photo with you, if you don't mind? Please?" She looked at both of them, eyes up like a kitten, and both of them nodded, and then looked at each other. Maya ran off to her drawers.

"Uh, Loki. You're magic is really good, right.-"(this is where Loki gave a proud smirk) "-but tell me, this mortal a friend of yours?" (Loki's smile fades here.)

"Uh, no."

They looked around the room, and the walls. They had these …paintings… shiny papers, with _their_ portraits.

"Maybe she's a sorcerer." Loki whispered. "I've never met her before, and yet she knows so much about us."

Thor nodded. "Lets not anger her. It's her realm after all." He glared at his brother.

"Okay guys! Camera's ready!" She ran back to them, and stood in between them, probably expecting something. Both the men nervously looked at each other.

"Well guys! Camera's there!" She pointed at her dressing table.

The men still stood blank.

"Guys!" She held both their arms, and turned them towards the camera. As the timer ended, there was a flash, and a _click!_ which further confused the men.

"Ohh my Gawd!" She looked at their arms. "I'm holding Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth. There must be something wonderful I did!"

"Alright now. Look Maiden of Midgard! I know not who you are, but we are not who you talk about." The God of the Thunder tried to explain.

"What?" Maya looked up.

"We forgot the introductions." Thor bowed. "I am Thor Odinson, bestowed with the power if thunder." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, I know. And you're-"

"Loki." The God of Mischief winked, not caring about courtly manners.

"The costumes, right? I know, I mean, yes. But you're Chris, and you're Tom. What's wrong with that? Or do I have to call you Sir? Or my Liege?"

"I like it as My Lord, and those other names are really _ridiculous_ , but-" Loki began, but was silenced by a glaring Thor

"No, Maiden, you're mistaken. We're not…Chris and uh, Tom." Thor answered.

"Oh." Maya was silent. "Oh, uh, you mean. You're like, real? Yeah, right!"

Loki's eyes narrowed, and his head tilted, and he considered the human for a few seconds. "What do you consider real?" He asked.

"As in…uhm, the _real_ God of Thunder? The _real_ God of Mischief?"

"Yes, of course!" Thor answered.

"What? How is that possible?" She asked, "its not!"

"Oh yes?" Loki raised his eyebrows, expression amused. He raised his arm, and a greenish gold flame lit up his palm. Maya's eyes widened. Then she looked at Thor, who gave a charming smile and raised his Mjolnir. _The_ Mjölnir. Just a flick of his wrist, and the sky cracked with a powerful lightening, branching out like an oak, and they could _feel_ the thunder rumble deep in their bones.

"Oh. Okay. That was real."

They stood in silence for almost a minute.

"Wow." That's all she said, and Loki was glad at least, someone was impressed.

"Impressed?" He couldn't help voicing his thought.

"Yes." She looked at him.

"I don't believe I haven't fainted yet. Somehow I knew. I just _knew._ This was supposed to happen. But, me?" She jumped back. "Ohmygoodness! I'm awesome! I haven't fainted yet. Good Lord. I deserve an award for that! A medal?"

"What?" Loki asked, voice a few octaves higher than he liked.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I-uh, you guys I standing before me and I-oh!"

That's all she said before fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont really call this a self-insertion fic, you know. Maya is, I dunno, an OC? A nice sum up of all us fans..(trust me, you'll see more of her fangirling…ehehehe…) ? Also, if it were me in Maya's shoes, I'd just stare, drool, maybe touch them once, and then sit and cry in my room for the rest of my life. The end.
> 
> Okay, long note here? I'll shut up and get back to my story…

"No, Loki, we do not leave her like this." Thor replied at Loki's suggestion of leaving the lady unconscious and fleeing away, at which the God of Mischief rolled his eyes. Of course, this was Thor, and he couldn't let _anything_ get hurt in his presence. And that probably included fanatical women who seemed to have escaped from mental institutions.

"Fine. Stay." Loki huffed. "I'll leave without you." He took one look at the unconscious human Thor was supporting, and then at his brother.

Before Thor could reply, the God of Mischief snapped his fingers, and closed his eyes. At least this time, the landing wouldn't be so…so misleading? What? It wasn't his fault. The mighty Thor was too mighty to handle his own weight! Hah! That's why he was leaving him alone down there, in Midgard, so that he learnt a lesson.

Loki opened his eyes, expecting to be back in his private chambers. But all that he saw were too sets of eyes, staring back at him.

"What?!" He wailed, snapping his fingers again. And again. This _couldn't_ be what he feared.

"This cant be happening! Not here! Not with me!" He snapped his fingers again and again.

"What is it, brother?" It was Thor's voice, and strangely, it had a certain calming effect. Like cool drops of rain in a parching dust storm.

"Can't you see, you idiot? My magic…It's not working…" Loki mumbled. Saying this out loud was even worse than thinking it. He sat down on the bed, shoulders slouching.

 _No! Not my magic! Without my magic, I'm nothing. I-cant._ His hands trembled. Itwas all Thor's fault, he thought, clenching his fists in anger. It was him who did not believe that Loki was powerful, and now they had to ask for Heimdall's help. The whole of Asgard would know. They'd laugh at him! Each one of them! It was all Thor's fault! It was Thor- who was suddenly embracing him in a warm blanket of solid arms. Loki's body tensed, but his brother seemed to sent foreign vibrations into his body, soothing him.

Maya smiled, hands covering her mouth. She knew she couldn't faint (for long) in front of her _gods._ Of course if Loki knew that the hug thing was her idea, he would jump off like the Queen of hearts and go, " _off with her head! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_ (And she would die a happy death, but that's just saying…) Loki was too busy moping, and Thor was standing close to her, so she whispered the suggestion, and the Thunderer instantly seemed to like it.

But it seemed to work. _The fangirls were right_ , she thought, smiling all evil and with her eyes actually sparkling with happiness. All Loki needed was a damn hug. The way their body melted into one, fitting exactly in the correct places. The way Thor just _held_ him, tight and possessive, and she could _actually_ see the smaller man's body relax, and just take in the comfort and-

Maybe she was reading too many fictions instead of doing her homework , she thought, and nodded, agreeing with herself.

Or maybe not.

"Get away!" Loki shouted, pushed off Thor with all his might. Thor let go with an ' _oof_ ', and then the God of Mischief turned to face Maya. He was glaring at her. "This was your proposal, was it not?" he bit out.

Maya swallowed nervously. Okay. Maybe he did figure it out that it was her idea, and this was her last day on Earth, for real this time.

"My King!" She fell down on her feet, clutching Loki's legs tightly. "I'm sorry. I-don't…I- you have to forgive me!"

"Wha-?" Loki wasn't really accustomed to such frantic sway of emotions. One moment, she was standing and laughing, and the next she falls down on her knees, calling him-

"King?" Thor asked.

Maya looked up to the older Prince, and gave a cheesy smile. "That was a slip of tongue…I mean, that's what we call him whenever we talk of him…at least I do." She whispered the last words.

"There are more who know about us?" Thor asked, surprised.

 _There are more who believe I am a king?_ Loki wanted to voice out, but he stopped himself, unwilling to show his eagerness.

"Uh, yes." Maya stated, not yet letting go of Loki's leg.

 _Maybe this place isn't so bad._ Loki thought, smiling. _Maybe this feminine wasn't as bad either._

"Let go of my leg." He asked her in a monotonous voice, and looked down to her.

"No." She stated boldly.


	4. Chapter 4

The god of thunder paced around the room, his cape fluttering with his long strides. Maya's eyes were focused on the flowing red, moving like liquid silk, catching the light at just the right places. She tried to listen to Thor talking about something _going terribly wrong at Asgard_ or _maybe Loki being drained of all his powers because of the strong transportation magic_. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts always came back to " _is that cape really as soft as I always imagined Loki wrapped in it?"_

It was, it was. She nodded to herself. This must be the finest material from Asgard, _the_ Asgard.

She was shaken away from her thought by Loki, literally. The thing is, she still couldn't let go of his leg. The God of Mischief had taken refuge on her bed, one leg dangling down as the Midgardian clutched at it, as if it were a life-saver. Thor had been asking her a question, when Loki noticed that she was spacing out. He moved his prisoned leg and that brought her back to the room.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, as if coming back from a trance.

"I said-" Thor sighed, impatience creeping up in his voice. "Lets begin with the basics, shall we?"

Maya nodded, but her eyes went back to the bright seductive cape behind Thor's legs. Thor followed her eyes, but could only see his legs. He turned around and even craned his neck, but couldn't find any anomaly.

"What?" He asked, giving up to confusion and weariness.

"Huh?" Maya snapped back to him. "N-nothing. Its just that…your cape…" Her voice was a whisper now, and Thor wasn't sure what he heard. "I have a thing for it…just-just nothing!" she said, dismissing her thoughts.

But Loki had heard her. He followed her words to the cascading silk along the length of Thor's body. To tell the truth, he himself had noticed the softness of Thor's cape. Yes, he had his own, but he always seemed to like Thor's ruby one more; the way it reflected off sunlight, the way it fluttered like feathered wings when Thor used Mjolnir for a flight, the way it outlined Thor's body whenever the winds flew against them, the vague impression of those muscled arms, the strong back, all giving way to that perfect swell of his-

Loki snapped his attention back to the conversation, trying to focus on what he had missed out.

Thor walked closer to them, sitting down in front of Maya. Loki sat straight from his leaning position. This felt wrong. He never sat on a higher place when Thor sat below him. It was more of a habit than a mannerism. He had grown up respecting Thor, much as he would love to deny that. He tried to pull his leg free again.

"Let go," he said, voice edgy with apathy.

"No, my king," came the reply, firm as ever. Really, he was beginning to wonder now who was the king in the room. Or in the case, the queen. Groaning, he placed his other foot down, resting his elbows on his thighs. But on the other hand, hearing such respect was really pleasing.

"Okay, so, um, how did you come here?" Maya was asking.

"Loki brought us here," the God of Thunder replied, and both of them looked up to Loki.

"It was just a transportation spell," Loki said, "…amplified by some catalysts."

"What catalysts?" Thor asked.

"Just some usual things from my inventory."

"Do you need them to get back again?" Thor asked. Loki shrugged. Probably.

"But that's for travelling between the realms, right? You mustn't need them for simply transporting to another place _in_ this realm, do you? Have you tried, brother?" Thor asked again, a light of hope brightening his eyes.

Loki rolled his eyes at him. What did he look like? An idiot? Of course he had! It was not working. Nothing was. The last time he used magic was when he conjured that ball of flame in his palm to impress the Midgardian. He had felt it, that _exhausting_ feeling, that something was being drained out of him. He had, being Loki, simply ignored it. He now felt the emptiness inside him, and realized what it was. But this void for magic had been discovered too late. There was nothing he could do now.

Thor's shoulders slouched. "Alright, I'll call for Heimdel."

"No!" A jolt of panic raced up Loki's body. He didn't want Heimdel to know about his mistakes. By Valhalla, the All-Seer must have already _seen_ them, and must be laughing at Loki's actions. But telling him personally was something far more humiliating than what Loki could bear.

"Don't worry, Loki. They will not know," Thor assured, reading his mind. He must be referring to all the other Gods at Asgard, the ones who always treated Loki as the black sheep. Even his father. "We need to get back and find out what is wrong with you."

"But-" Loki started, but he knew Thor was right. And logical.

* * *

They went up the terrace, even though the rain was literally pouring down on them like huge waves crashing and drowning them.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Maya screamed from underneath the umbrella. Much as she didn't want them to leave (as much as she didn't want to leave Loki's leg,) she knew she had to let them go. But how could she?

Well, she got to meet them, so she must be satisfied right?

Its just that…something was out of the place. Something she couldn't put a finger on.

"Yes," Thor nodded. This was the perfect time, a thunder storm circulating right above them. And he needed to get Loki treated as soon as he could. He took her hand in his. "Fare well, maiden," Thor said, lips hinting a smile. Maya smiled back, slowly nodding. "Good luck."

She looked at Loki, who simply looked irritated and exhausted. "My king," she bowed, probably greeting her king for one last time.

"Mortal," Loki grinned. He could never get tired listening to such devotion towards himself. Maybe this Midgardian was different, maybe he could even come back to visit her sometime.

"Get well soon, _sire_ ," she added, knowing just much how Loki would enjoy her words.

The two Gods stepped into the rain, the water icy cold on their covered skin. Loki instantly relished the feeling of the freezing temperature, hoping that the cold would clean off his mind.

Thor didn't enjoy the cold as much as he enjoyed the weather. The strong currents carrying the rain, the clouds rumbling with his presence, the static in the atmosphere. He felt his insides charge up, and raised his Mjolnir to the sky. Instantly, the sky erupted with bright light, a crashing thunder soon following. He smiled, feeling energized.

"We'll be home in no time, brother," Thor grinned to his brother. He then looked up to the sky.

"Heimdel!" the crown prince of Asgard called out.


End file.
